konikifandomcom-20200214-history
F'licity
A probably-mostly-human woman sharing a history with Flitty. Something of a novice mage. Appearance She was a short woman just under 5', physically about 20. She was rather overweight, with a rounded face, an asian skin tone and facial features, and blue eyes. Her straight black hair was long but usually tangled. She had wide black braclets on each wrist, a white papery-looking choker about her neck with a short chain and dull grey marble hanging from it, and a turquoise ribbon with a large bow on top almost covering her head. Her clothing did not fit especially well; most of it came from the Inn's second-hand box in the basement. She was last seen wearing a baggy red t-shirt tucked into skintight olive pants, and black socks with gold sandals on her feet. Behaviour Her voice was high pitched, though not as squeaky as Flitty's. She fidgeted with her hands and looked around her surroundings frequently even while talking to people. Emotionally she was distinctly volatile, tending to excitement and impulse. A lot of human fundamentals escaped her, and took her by surprise when they turned up. F'licity had days where she was perfectly healthy and others where she could hardly get out of bed due to a variety of illnesses. Other ailments were more supernatural in nature, with an unpredictable and mostly uncontrollable range of magical effects affecting her and things in her vicinity. The effects were usually temporary. The Boring Life Story Summary F'licity was a specialized experimental body made by Flitty, created for two reasons: to experience humanity first-hand, and to research Koniki's magic. Her mind was copied from Flitty and adapted to human form, initially disembodied in a virtual reality 'scape'. She then worked with Flitty to design her first body, based on a standard human gene library together with anomalous genes from forest supernatural entities and some covertly gathered metahuman cells. Physiology simulations and cell cultures had already greatly narrowed down the viable possibilities. Her first two bodies perished within seconds in supernatural accidents. Her final body was number four. It had far fewer supernatural genes than the first, and contained half a pound of medical nanobots to monitor everything and keep F'licity alive in the presence of erratic magical effects. F'licity first arrived at the Inn limping with a sprained ankle. She suffered no supernatural abilities (or further illness) until a major event in which some enormous power caused the moon to almost crash into Koniki. Since that event she started manifesting strange effects, along with a variety of medical symptoms. Alyx soon showed her how to safely focus most of these effects into a containing circle and usually avoid the ailments that accompanied them. One day she accidentally shifted herself into a strange realm where the normal rules of reality were absent. She was soon rescued by Guardian Fusion with help from Flitty and Emma, while struggling to keep her sanity and body intact. She would have failed soon, but was rescued in time to avert the worst. She was inside the Inn during the disaster in which voracious insects and a Chaos Drive implosion annihilated it.